


Bump in the Night

by dabblesofacollegestudent



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabblesofacollegestudent/pseuds/dabblesofacollegestudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usopp should know better than to play horror games after dark. Luckily he has someone to chase the nightmares away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump in the Night

Usopp is shaking as he walks down the dimly lit hallway. Cold sweat drips down his face as he passes the utility closet. He points his flashlight out into the darkness and fights the urge to bite his nails in fear. As he creeps down the hallway, he notices a stage with the curtains fully drawn, but nothing in sight.

“W-where is he?” He mumbles to himself as he creeps closer. Goosebumps dot his skin and he frantically scans the area. “Oh god, oh god, oh god…” He whimpers, as he hears a low ominous laugh echo through the building. Suddenly, he hears the frantic patting of feet and turns just in time to see a torn up robotic fox come screaming in his direction.

“AWWWW!” Usopp bolts up in bed, screaming his lungs out. The voice dies in his throat when he realizes that he isn’t in a run down pizzeria but in his apartment, safe in bed. Before he can even have a sigh of relief, he hears the sound of frantic footsteps just outside his door.

“Ah! Don’t kill me!” He screams as his bedroom door is thrown open. Instead of seeing a horrible monster though, it’s just Sanji, his roommate looking bewildered while wearing nothing but boxer shorts.

“Usopp! What’s wrong?” Sanji asks worriedly.

“Oh, ah, hi Sanji!” Usopp squeaks, completely caught off guard that the roommate that he has a secret crush is half naked and standing in his bedroom. “It’s ah, nothing. Just a nightmare. No need to worry.”

“Again?” Sanji asked, exasperated. “Usopp, what did I tell you about recording horror games for your channel at night?”

“I know, I know, but the update to the game just came out!” Usopp complained. “The great Captain Usopp can’t let his 8000 subscribers down.”

“Fine, whatever you say.” Sanji shrugged. “I’m just going to head back to my room then…”

“Wait!” Usopp called just as Sanji was about to walk away. Sanji turned to him and raised an eyebrow and Usopp completely forgot what he was going to say. “Uh… well… ah… the thing is… ah… I don’t think that…” Usopp floundered, completely unable to find the words with his hot roommate staring him down like that. Sanji gave him a knowing grin and walked into the room.

“You don’t want me to leave?” He asked, sitting down on the bed while Usopp’s face burst into a lovely shade of red.

“Um, well you see… I probably won’t be able to… go back to… I mean…” Words failed Usopp again as Sanji sighed.

“Scoot over.” Sanji order him, lifting up the covers on the other side of Usopp’s bed.

“W-what are you doing?” Usopp stammered.

“Keeping you company.” Sanji answered as he settled down in Usopp’s bed. “Since you’ll just have another nightmare if I leave, I might as well stick around. This way we’ll both get some decent sleep. Now shut up.” Sanji yawned, closing his eyes. “I’m trying to sleep here.”

Usopp couldn’t believe his luck. Face still completely scarlet, Usopp finally laid down while going over in his head all the horror games he was going to play for his channel.


End file.
